fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2015/Green Productions
Day 1 Paper Fantendo (Green Productions) Let's start the showcase out with a bang! Papaer Fantendo is a succeser to the Paper Mario series, being similar in gameplay. One night in Peaceful Plains, Doomulus Grime and some other villians were plotting on how to take over Fantendo. They quickly relize they had one invention never used that works! The Paper-fier! They decide that once they're paper, when they're giant water bucket is filled in 5 days (In hard mode, like Majora's Mask, you only get 5 days) that they'll poor it on them and disintagrate them all! When Unten wakes up, he quickly relizes him, and the Fantendoverse has been turned into paper! He finds a magical fairy to help him along the way! The Guap Squad I'm here with the first of Guap Squad news! Today, we find out that the game will be compatible with all real life Amiibos and the Unten one! When scaned, you will get a special hat for Guaptain or one of the other characters. Once scanned, you can always choose to wear the hat! Day 2 Fantendo Brawlers This game might seem like your average Fantendo Smash Bros. game! But is not! Because it features something not included in ANY other Fantendo Smash Bros. game! Fantekken Brawlers! You can play in the style of the Tekken games, but with up to 4 people! And also, the biggest mode ever! 75 PLAYER BRAWL! Once you've unlocked every character in the game, you get to play 75 Player Brawl! All 75 characters duke it out in Fantendo Castle, the only stage playable! If you've bought DLC, then you upgrade the mode from 80 player Brawl- 100 PLAYER BRAWL! Have some really crazy fun! Day 3 The Guap Squad (Update 2) The main villian of the game is Andy, Guaptain's old best friend! Here is a list of power ups in the game! *Fire Suit *Ice Suit *Electric Suit *Bomb Suit *Grappling Hook *Propeller Cap *Mini Potion *Spring Shoes *More to come Day 4 The Guap Squad 2: The Legend of Wild X The Guap Squad 2: The Legend of Wild X is the sequal to The Guap Squad. It seems as though Andy's (former) evil group is up to no good, as they have stolen the 8 jewels of life. They were protected by Wild X. He asks The Guap Squad to get them back and will give the anything there hearts desire in return! Day 5 The Legendary Climbers & The Adventures of the Dark Climbers These games will be cross compatible as having both will unlock special features. You can unlcok bonus levels from each game and they go to the other! Day 6 Fantendo Brawlers Amiibo Using the Fantendo Brawlers will do two things! 1. You get a special Amiibo fighter that can be trained 2. You get 1,000 extra Fantencoins! Day 7 Eternal Adventures Let's end the showcase with a new series! Eternal Adventures! Storyline One day in peaceful Fake Town, the Eterwho were having fun, when Team Rocket come and swooped them all up! Well, not all of them! One Eterwho was actually hiding, and found out about all of the other Eterwho being kidnapped! He decides to go on a journey in order to save all of the Eterwho and defeat Team Rocket! Enimies It seems Team Rocket hasn't only captured Eterwho, as they have hyptnoitised versions of almost every Pokemon! Category:Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2015